


Electricity

by Belzime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Dua Lipa Song, Dua lipa - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Song: Blow Your Mind (Dua Lipa), Songfic of sorts, and my addiction to klance, based on like 4 dua lipa songs, klance, lance finding respect for himself, through relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belzime/pseuds/Belzime
Summary: I'm obsessed with Dua Lipa and her songs work really well with Lance trying to navigate different romantic relationships.orA song fic with lyric-based dialogue and lance is dua lipaps: every chapter has a theme for one of her songs.





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just what I said. I wanted to try a songfic with dialogue that borrows from dua lipa's music. All credit to borrowed lines go directly to her, I obviously don't own her lyrics or voltron, I'd be waaaaay more fulfilled in life if I did. 
> 
> THere may be some swearing or adult themes moving foreawrd. I'll try to update tags as needed.

Lance could hear her heels punching into the hardwood even before the door shot open, the doorknob became briefly but violently acquainted with the wall in a brief tryst that left the wall shattered and empty on the inside. And the outside. Kind of like how Lance felt three days ago. In either case he was going to be left with more bills to fix her damage.

“Lance!” Nyma screeched, “What the hell did you do!? My card was declined, Lance. DECLINED! The entire store was staring at me because YOU forgot to pay the bills! Do you know how embarrassing that is!?”

“Not embarrassed enough.” He said, bringing the bottle in his hands to his lips for a swig; he’d been nursing one beer for the better part of an hour, not wanting to be drunk and but needing to relax.

“You complete moron!” She continued, like he hadn’t spoken, “You had ONE Job Lance—”

“Yeah, Nyma, I have ONE job.” He snarled, “That’s a lot more than you have. But you’re gonna need to get one because I’m done.”

“And what the hell is that supposed to mean?” Nyma’s hand founds her hips as she stalked between Lance and the large flat screen T.V. she had insisted he buy to fill out the space. He hadn’t argued her on it. He never argued her on things.

“I cut you off, Nyma. I don’t need your love. I’ve already tried enough. I’m just done.” Lance said. “_You_ left _me_, remember?”

“Baby I walk out on you every other month. It doesn’t mean shit. You just make me so angry sometimes! But you know I always come back to you,” her tone was saccharine sweet, “I miss you too much to stay away, Lance.”

“Yeah,” his blue eyes rolled, “I’m sure you miss me so much when you’re hanging off of Rolo. You don’t want me you just want my wallet.”

“You’re bringing _that_ up again? _Really_? How many times have I told you—”

“Hunk saw you.” Lance took another swig, “Twice,”

“You’re not really gonna believe that fat-ass over me, are you?” Nyma’s laugh was a mean, harsh sound.

“Shut the fuck up. You do not get to talk about Hunk. Ever. You’re the one fucking another guy right where any of our friends can see it. “Lance stood, walking towards the door.

“I can explain,” she followed him, “He doesn’t mean anything, baby, you _know_ how I get when I drink.”

“If you think I was born yesterday you have got me wrong.” He pointed to a pile of trash bags next to the door, “Take your shit and leave. I want you gone.”

“You’re kicking me out?” she demanded, “You know I have a lot going on right now, you can’t just—’

“I’m too busy for your business, Nyma go find someone who wants to listen.” Lance said.

“How can you do this to me, Lance? After all I’ve done for you, this is how you treat me? Where am I supposed to sleep?”

“I’d say you made your bed lay in it, but you’re gonna need to find somebody else’s bed to live in because you’re never getting back into mine.” He held the door open, “Grab your shit and get gone.”

Nyma stared at him for a moment, not moving. Then she grabbed the two largest bags and took them across the threshold. “you’ll be back. You’re nothing without me. I’m the best you’ll ever have. You’ll regret this. We’re not done here yet, Lance.”

“I’ve been done, Nyma. I don’t give a fuck,” He slammed the door closed and bolted it. He stared at the wall. He’d have to get it fixed, call the landlord for new locks…

“I’ve been moving on since the last time you said goodbye…” he said to himself.

Group Chat:

Lance: Nyma’s gone.

Pidge: Again?

Lance: For good

Pidge: Thank Fuck!

Pidge: ding dong the witch is dead

Allura: finally!

Hunk: YES!

Hunk: Lance, you okay?

Hunk: do you need me to come over?

Lance: I’ll be fine.

Shiro: what happened? What’d she do?

Lance: IDGAF

\------

Keith: What’s a gaf

Lance:???

Keith: you typed “I’d Gaf.” What’s a gaf?

Lance: I don’t give a fuck

Kith: what the hell lance?!

Keith: you don’t have to be a jackass about it.

Lance: ??? How am I being a jackass?

Keith: I ask you a question

Keith: about a thing you typed

Keith: and all you say is you don’t give a fuck?? What the hell??  
Lance:….

Lance: keith you sweet summer child

Keith:???

Lance: never change, mullet

Lance: okay maybe change the hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for hanging in here! There's three more chapters to follow. Originally I wanted to put them all up at once, but I'll never finish writing it if I don't just do it. I had this story finished a few months ago, but my laptop crashed and I didn't have it backed up. Lesson learned, but it's been super hard to get motivated to write again. 
> 
> I like the idea of tying Lance back into talking to his friends via group chat at the ending They don't all need to be there to comfort him every time, but the relationships between the characters is always pretty present And it'll help me tell terrible little jokes that wouldn't fit in this story otherwise.


End file.
